Didn't I!
by lo8ic
Summary: Songfic based on Didn't I. Gibbs confronts Jenny about the whole lovin' and leavin'. But where does that lead them? Pretty please read and review? Pretty angsty.


_**Summary: Based on the song Didn't I by James Wesley. Gibbs confronts Jenny about why they broke up all those years back.**_

_**Dislcaimer: Oh, you know what's up. |**_:|-|- (that is my stick figure.)

Gibbs was sitting in the empty bullpen - his Gibbletts out on lunch break - thinking about the woman upstairs. He never knew the real, _real _answer for her leaving. Sure, she told him it was because she wanted to further her career, but was that all there was to it? He wasn't so sure. He sat at his desk, diliberating the possible problems, coming to the conclusion that it was his fault. He had a lot of regrets. And if those regrets were like raindrops, then, hell, there'd be a whole river running through his house. But the one he took the most hurt on, was him not doing enough for Jenny. Him letting something that good slip through his fingers like a fool. Because, if it came down to it, he'd have to admit it...he still loved her. He felt like the sad-faced clown of their used-to-be love. He was walking around with his head down for a while there, looking down at his shoelaces, hands in his pockets. Wondering where she was, what she was doing, who she was with. While she was holding her head high, happy with her life. No regrets. He glowered at the screen, slapped his fists on his desk and stood up to talk to her about this. He barged in through her office doors, knowing she was there; she never left for the lunch break.

"Jen, we need to talk." She slapped her pen down, sucking air in through her teeth, looking up to glare at him.

"_What_, about your most recent run-in with the Director of the FBI! Or how about the police station? Or maybe the fist fight you got into with the laywer of your suspect yesterday? You know Jethro, I am _really _sick of getting those calls!" She screamed.

"No. Not about that. About _us_." He retorted, growling. "Didn't I wrap my arms around you? Stare you dead in those big, beautiful eyes of yours and swear I loved you?" He started, pointing at her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak. "Didn't I?" His voice was dry, and low.

"You-"

"Baby, didn't I give you everything you ever wanted?"

"You did." She admitted in a whisper, head down, eyes closed as she swallowed, trying to push the lump in her throat down.

"Didn't I love you like crazy?"

"Jethro-"

"No, let's be honest! Didn't I? Baby, didn't I? Didn't I?" He demanded, hunched over now, staring her down. She had no idea where this was coming from, and, truethfully, he didn't either. "I thought we were like a stone wall! Solid all the way around. We talked to each other about things. But you, hell, you were the wrecking ball. And I never thought you'd be that. The one that brought us tumblin' down. Not 'til I woke up that Friday morning. I mean really woke up. That plane was when I was awake. And I came back to find you gone. You were _gone_, Jen!" He sounded forced, and accusing.

"I know!"

"Didn't I wrap my arms around you, stare in your eyes and _swear _I loved you?" He asked her, face almost red, veins popping out. "_Didn't _I, Baby? Didn't I!"

"Damn it, _yes! _You did! And I'm sorry!" She screamed, standing up, tears now streaking her face, rapidly racing down her cheeks.

"Didn't I wrap my arms around you? Stare in your eyes, and swear I loved you?" He asked, whispering. Now standing straight, eyebrows contorting in a hurt she'd never wanted to see him wear again, hand raising and dropping as though he'd said, 'I don't know what else to say', his shoulders shrugging as if he were giving up. She moved around the desk to stand in front of him, hands on his face, she chewed her bottom lip. "Didn't I, Baby? Didn't I?" He asked, chocked up now.

"You did, and I'm _sorry_." She said, voice trembling with the tears, dryly. "I know I put you through hell. I never wanted to do that." She said, trying to keep her gaze with his blue gems, but couldn't muster the courage to look him dead in the eye and see that pain.

"Dammit, then why'd you leave?" He asked.

"I didn't know what was going to happen between us. I wanted things to be so much more serious, but I just didn't know. I wouldn't have left if I knew you were going to be this hurt. I thought it was all about..the bedroom. And I was offered a job that could get my career started. So I took it. I wish I hadn't, Jethro."

"I loved you, Jen. Why the hell'd you have to go?" He whispered, looking at her with those eyes with a certain yearning, a complex need, an inexplicable desire, and an inpecible misery for her.

"I want to take it all back, Jethro, I do. But I can't. We can't change the past."

"No, but we can help the here and now, the future. And I want you." He said, eyes darkening. "I want you." She blushed a little bit, not seeing that shade of his blues for at least eleven and a half years. And there was no denying what it did to her. It screwed her all up. Turned her whole casualty upside down. She swallowed, and he had a sultry smirk on his face. Her eyes turned to an impossible dark, forest green. He kissed her hungrily, not caring that they were in her office, upstairs from his nosey team that now had arrived back to the empty bullpen, at work. That proved positive when he backed her into the wall, hand riding up her thigh to her waist, tongue and lips hungry for the taste of her. The taste he never forgot. Though it was still good to have a mind-refresher every once in a while...

_**So, what'd do think? Was it good? Please be a lamb, and Review :) It'll make me happy and I'll write more, I promise! Okey dokey lemon pokey, thanks for reading my story. **_


End file.
